Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Rodzina Burbanka. Było kilka minut po siódmej, kiedy James Burbank i Edward Carrol wstępowali po wschodach tarasu, na który wychodziły główne drzwi Castle-House, od strony rzeki Saint-John. Zerma, trzymając dziewczynkę za rączkę, szła za nimi. Wszyscy wkroczyli do halli, wielkiego przedsionka, w którego głębi zaokrąglonej w kształcie kopuły mieściło się dwoje wschodów prowadzących na wyższe piętra. Pani Burbankowa rozmawiała właśnie z Perry’m generalnym zarządcą plantacyi, kiedy mąż ją zapytał: – Czy nie zaszło nic nowego w Jacksonville? – Nie, mój drogi. – A od Gilberta niema wiadomości? – Owszem… jest list. – Bogu chwała! Takieto pierwsze zapytania i odpowiedzi zamienili z sobą państwo Burbankowie. James Burbank, uściskawszy żonę i małą Dy, odpieczętował list, jaki mu oddano. Ten list nie został otwarty podczas nieobecności. Z powodu położenia piszącego i jego rodziny we Florydzie, pani Burbankowa chciała, żeby jej mąż najpierwszy dowiedział się, co się w nim zawiera. „Zapewne ten list nie przyszedł pocztą?” zapytał James Burbank. – O nie, panie Jamesie! odpowiedział Perry. Byłoby to zbyt nieroztropnie ze strony pana Gilberta! – A kto się podjął przyniesienia?… – Pewien Georgijczyk, na którego poświęcenie mógł liczyć nasz młody porucznik. – Którego dnia przyszedł ten list? – Wczoraj. – Gdzież ten człowiek?… – Odjechał tego samego wieczoru. – Z dobrą zapłatą za usługę?… – Tak mój drogi, z dobrą zapłatą, – odpowiedziała pani Burbankowa, – ale otrzymał ją od Gilberta, bo od nas nie chciał nic przyjąć. Hallę oświetlały dwie lampy postawione na marmurowym stole przed szeroką sofą. James Burbank usiadł przy tym stole, żona i córka usiadły przy nim, a Edward Carrol, uścisnąwszy rękę siostrze, rzucił się na fotel. Zerma i Perry stali przy wschodach. Oboje byli przypuszczeni do takiej poufałości, że można było przeczytać przy nich list. James Burbank otworzył go właśnie. Nosi datę 2-go lutego… zauważył. – Pisany przed 4-ma dniami… odpowiedział Edward Carrol. To dawno, jak na okoliczności, w jakich się znajdujemy… – Czytajże, ojcze, czytaj!, zawołała dziewczynka z niecierpliwością bardzo naturalną w jej wieku. Oto, co zawierało pismo: „Na pokładzie Wabash, w przystani Edisto”. 3 Lutego 1862. „Drogi Ojcze”, Zaczynam od uściskania matki, siostrzyczki i ciebie. Nie zapominam też o wuju Carrolu i, żeby nie pominąć nikogo, posełam dobrej Zermie serdeczne pozdrowienia od jej męża, mojego zacnego i wiernego Marsa. Obaj jesteśmy zupełnie zdrowi i szaloną mamy chęć dostać się do was! Nastąpi to niezadługo, chociażby nas miał przekląć p. Perry, tenzacny rządzca, który, widząc zwycięztwa Północy, musi strasznie wymyślać jako uparty zwolennik niewolnictwa i godny ich naczelnik. – Otóż masz, Perry, – odezwał się Edward Carrol. – Każdy ma swoje przekonania w tym względzie! odpowiedział p. Perry tonem człowieka, który nie myśli poświęcać swoich opinii. James Burbank czytał dalej: List ten odda wam człowiek, którego jestem pewny, więc się nie obawiajcie niczego z tej strony. Musiała was dojść wiadomość, że Komandor Dupont opanował zatokę Port-Royal i wyspy okoliczne. Północ bierze więc zwolna górę nad Południem. Dla tego też jest bardzo prawdopodobnem, że rząd federalny postara się zająć główne porty Florydy. Słychać o wyprawie, jaką Dupont i Sherman mają podobno przedsięwziąć wspólnie ku końcowi tego miesiąca. W takim razie, pewno poszlibyśmy zająć zatokę Saint-Andrews. Stamtąd możnaby z łatwością wkroczyć do Florydy. Jakże pragnę być tam już, drogi ojcze, a zwłaszcza z naszą flotyllą zwycięzką! Położenie mojej rodziny pośród tej ludności złożonej z niewolników ciągle mnie niepokoi. Ale nadchodzi chwila, kiedy stanie się głośnym tryumf idei, która zawsze miała wyznawców na plantacyi Camdless-Bay. Ach, gdybym się mógł wymknąć choćby na dwadzieścia cztery godzin, jakżebym dążył do was. Nie! Byłobyto zbyt nierostropnie, tak dla was jak i dla mnie. Lepiej czekać cierpliwie. Za kilka tygodni będziemy wszyscy razem w Castle-House! Kończąc już ten list, staram sobie przypomnieć, czym nie pominął kogo… a prawda… zapomniałem o p. Stannardzie i mojej ślicznej Alicyi, do której tak mi już tęskno. Ojcu jej zasełam zapewnienie przyjaźni, jej zaś czegoś więcej niż przyjaźni!… Przywiązany syn Gilbert Burbank James Burbank położył na stole list, który pani Burbankowa wzięła zaraz do ręki i poniosła do ust. Potem mała Dy złożyła serdeczny pocałunek na podpisie brata. – Zacny chłopiec! rzekł Edward Carrol. – I zacny Mars! dodała pani Burbankowa, spoglądając na Zermę, która wzięła w objęcia dziewczynkę. – Trzeba będzie uwiadomić Alicyą, żeśmy otrzymali list od Gilberta, – dodała pani Burbankowa. – Napiszę do niej, odpowiedział James. Zresztą, za kilka dni mam pojechać do Jacksonville i zobaczę się ze Stannardem. Od czasu, jak Gilbert napisał ten list, mogły nadejść inne wiadomości co do projektowanej wyprawy. Ach, oby już przybyli nasi przyjaciele z Północy, oby Floryda wróciła pod Sztandar Unii. Tu, położenie nasze stałoby się w końcu niedozniesienia! Rzeczywiście, odkąd wojna zbliżała się do Południa, we Florydzie zachodziła widoczna zmiana co do kwestyi stanowiącej jabłko niezgody w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Do owego czasu, niewolnictwo nie rozwijało się zbytecznie w tej byłej kolonii hiszpańskiej, która nie brała tak gorącego udziału w ruchach, jak Wirginia albo Karolina; ale niezadługo przywódzcy stanęli na czele stronników niewolnictwa Teraz ci ludzie, gotowi do zamieszek, mogący tylko zyskać na zaburzeniach, mieli górę nad władzami w mieście Ś-go Augustyna, a głównie w Jacksonville, gdzie znajdowali poparcie w najniższej warstwie ludności. Z tej to przyczyny, położenie Jamesa Burbanka, którego pochodzenie i ideje były znane, mogło się stać, w danej chwili, bardzo niepokojące. Było już blisko lat dwadzieścia, jak James Burbank, opuściwszy New-Jersey, gdzie posiadał jeszcze kilka włości, osiedlił się w Camdless-Bay z żoną i 4-ro letnim synem. Jak wiadomo, plantacya rozwijała się pomyślnie dzięki jego inteligentnej działalności i pomocy Edwarda Carrola, jego szwagra. Dla tego też miłował on swój dziedziczny majątek. Tamto przyszło na świat drugie jego dziecko, mała Dy, w piętnaście lat po osiedleniu się jego w tych stronach. James Burbank miał lat czterdzieści sześć. Był to mężczyzna silnej budowy, przywykły do pracy, zahartowany, charakteru energicznego i bardzo przywiązany do swoich przekonań, które śmiało wyjawiał. Wzrost miał wysoki, włosy zaledwie szpakowate, twarz nieco surową, lecz otwartą i budzącą zaufanie. Spiczasta bródka na sposób Amerykanów z Północy, bez faworytów i wąsów, czyniła zeń typ jankesa z Nowej-Anglii. W całej plantacyi był on kochany jako prawy i zacny człowiek. Murzyni byli mu szczerze oddani, on za wyczekiwał niecierpliwie okoliczności, które mu pozwolą ich wyzwolić. Jego szwagier, prawie jednych z nim lat, zajmował się wyłącznie rachunkowością w Camdless-Bay. Edward Carrol doskonale rozumiał go pod każdym względem i podzielał jego zapatrywania się na kwestyą niewolnictwa. Jeden więc tylko rządca Perry był odmiennego zdania w tym światku. Jednakże, zacny ten człowiek bynajmniej nie obchodził się źle z niewolnikami. Przeciwnie, starał się nawet, żeby byli szczęśliwi, o ile ich położenie na to pozwalało. „Ale – mówił on – są okolice w krajach gorących, gdzie roboty rolne mogą być wykonywane tylko przez murzynów; a jakżeby murzyni nie byli niewolnikami!” Taką miał on teoryą, której bronił przy każdej sposobności. Widząc, jak losy sprzyjają przeciwnikom niewolnictwa, Perry był w rozpaczy. Piękne rzeczy będą się działy w Camdley-Bay, mówił, – gdy Burbank wyzwoli swoich murzynów. Powtarzamy raz jeszcze, że był to zacny człowiek i bardzo odważny. Gdy James-Burbank i Edward Carrol przystali do oddziału milicyi nazywanego „minutemen”, który w każdej chwili był gotów wyruszyć, śmiało przyłączył się do nich przeciw ostatnim bandom Seminolów. Pani Burbankowa nie wyglądała podówczas na lat trzydzieści dziewięć, będąc jeszcze bardzo piękną; córka zapowiadała, że będzie podobna kiedyś do niej. James-Burbank znalazł w niej towarzyszkę kochającą, tkliwą, której, w znacznej części, zawdzięczał szczęście swoje. Ta szlachetna kobieta żyła tylko dla męża i dzieci; ubóstwiając ich, niepokoiła się srodze z powodu okoliczności, które miały wywołać wojnę domową aż we Florydzie. Wprawdzie Dyana, a raczej Dy, jak nazywano poufnie: 6-cio letnią dzieweczkę, wesołą, pieszczotliwą, uszczęśliwioną życiem, – pozostała w Castle-House przy matce, ale Gilberta już tam nie było: ztąd ustawiczne obawy, z których pani Burbankowa nie zawsze zdołała się otrząsnąć. Gilbert był wówczas młodzieńcem dwudziesto czteroletnim, w którym odrodziły się moralne przymioty ojca obok większej otwartości i zalety fizyczne podniesione większym wdziękiem, polorem i elegancyą. Byłto człowiek śmiały, biegły we wszystkich ćwiczeniach fizycznych, tak konnej jeździe jak w pływaniu oraz myśliwstwie. Ku wielkiej trwodze matki, ogromne lasy i bagna hrabstwa Duval aż nazbyt często bywały widownią jego zuchwałych czynów, niemniej jak i przystanie oraz przesmyki rzeki St. John aż do ostatniego ujścia rzeki Pablo. Dla tego też Gilbert miał naturalny pociąg do wojskowości i zupełnie był oswojony z trudami życia żołnierskiego, kiedy wybuchła wojna Północy z Południem. Zrozumiał, że obowiązek powołuje go do armii federalnej i niewahając się, poprosił rodziców o błogosławieństwo na drogę. Jakkolwiek miało to sprawić zmartwienie jego żonie i spowodować niebezpieczne położenie, James Burbank chwili nie myślał sprzeciwiać się życzeniu syna. On także poczytywał to za obowiązek, a obowiązki względem idei i ludzkości stawiał ponad wszystkiemi. Gilbert pojechał więc na Północ, ale wyjazd jego zachowywany był, o ile się dało, w tajemnicy. Gdyby wiedziano w Jacksonville, że syn Jamesa Burbanka wstąpił do wojska nordzistów, mogłoby to ściągnąć odwet na Camdless-Bay. Młodzieniec został polecony przyjaciołom ojca, których tenże miał jeszcze w Stanie New-Jersey. Ponieważ Gilbert zawsze okazywał pociąg do marynarki, umieszczono go we flocie federalnej. W owym czasie awansowało się szybko, więc i Gilbert nie pozostawał w tyle. Rząd Waszyngtoński miał oko na tego młodzieńca, który pomimo położenia, w jakiem znajdowała się jego rodzina, bez wahania oddał się na usługi świętej zasady. Gilbert odznaczył się przy ataku na fort Sumter, był na Richmondzie, kiedy ten okręt został zaatakowany przez pancernik Manassas przy ujściu Mississipi i dużo się przyczynił do zwycięztwa. Po tej potyczce awansowano go na podporucznika, jakkolwiek nie kończył szkoły oficerów marynarki, zarówno jak wszyscy zaimprowizowani oficerowie, którzy przedtem zajęci byli przemysłem, handlem i t. p. Z tym nowym stopniem przyłączył się do eskadry Komandora Dupont, brał udział w świetnych zwycięztwach przy forcie Hatteras, potem przy zajęciu Seas-Islands i od kilku tygodni był już porucznikiem jednej z kanonierek Komandora Dupont, które wkrótce miały wtargnąć w przesmyki rzeki Ś-go Jana. Z tem wszystkiem, Gilbert radby był, aby się ta krwawa wojna jak najprędzej skończyła; kochał bowiem i kochany. Po ukończeniu służby wojskowej, miał spiesznie powrócić do Camdless-Bay i poślubić córkę jednego z najserdeczniejszych przyjaciół swego ojca. P. Stannard nie należał do klasy kolonistów Florydy. Gdy owdowiał, będąc dosyć zamożnym, postanowił poświęcić się wyłącznie edukacyi córki. Mieszkał on w Jacksonville, skąd miał tylko około 4-ch mil w górę rzeki do Camdless-Bay. Od piętnastu lat nie minął tydzień, żeby nie odwiedził rodziny Burbanków; można więc powiedzieć że Gilbert wychował się razem z Alicyą Stannard. Oddawna też projektowano pomiędzy nimi małżeństwo, które miało zapewnić szczęście obojgu. Jakkolwiek Walter Stannard pochodził z Południa, był przeciwny niewolnictwu. Walter Stannard był rodem z Nowego Orleanu żona zaś jego była Francuzką i zmarła bardzo wcześnie, przekazawszy córce szlachetne swoje przymioty, właściwe. W chwili wyjazdu Gilberta, miss Alicya okazała wielką energią; pocieszając panią Burbank, powtarzała matce narzeczonego, że byłoto obowiązkiem pójść na wojnę, że kto się bije za tę sprawę, bije się tem samem za ludzkość i w ogóle za wolność. Miss Alicya miała wtedy lat dziewiętnaście. Była to pełna dystynkcyi blondynka z oczami prawie czarnemi, cerę miała świeżą, figurę elegancką i wyraz jej twarzy tak był ruchliwy, że najmniejszy uśmiech przeistaczał całą jej istotę. Śmiała się widocznie całą duszą. Dla uzupełnienia obrazu rodziny Burbanków, wypada naszkicować wierne ich sługi: Marsa i Zermę. Gilbert, jak widzieliśmy z listu, nie wybrał się sam jeden, lecz towarzyszył mu Mars, mąż Zermy. Młodzieniec nie byłby mógł znaleźć bardziej przywiązanego towarzysza, od tego niewolnika z Camdless-Bay, który pozyskał wolność stąpiwszy na terytorya przeciwne niewolnictwu. Ale względem Gilberta, Mars zawsze uważał się za niewolnika, nazywał go swoim „młodym panem” i nie chciał go opuścić, jakkolwiek rząd federalny uformował już bataliony murzynów, w których mógł był znaleźć odpowiednie dla siebie miejsce. Mars i Zerma nie pochodzili z rasy murzynów, lecz byli metysami. Przed siedmiu laty pobrali się oni, będąc niewolnikami pewnego kolonisty, Tickborna, posiadającego majątek o kilka mil od Camdless-Bay. Od kilku lat, ten osadnik pozostawał w stosunkach z Texarem, który często odwiedzał plantacyą, zawsze mile witany. Nie było w tem nic dziwnego zresztą, bo Tickborn nie używał dobrego imienia w hrabstwie. Za mało inteligentny, żeby umiejętnie prowadzić interesa, musiał wystawić na sprzedaż pewną część swoich niewolników. Właśnie w owym czasie, Zerma, tak źle traktowana, jak wszyscy niewolnicy plantacyi Tickborna, wydała na świat biedną istotę, z którą rozłączono ją prawie natychmiast. Podczas kiedy pokutowała w więzieniu za jakąś niepopełnioną winę, dziecię umarło na jej rękach. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić boleść Zermy i oburzenie Marsa. Ale cóż ci biedacy mogli poradzić przeciw temu panu, do którego ciało, tak martwe jak i żywe, należało, ponieważ je kupił. Do tego strapienia miało przybyć drugie, nie mniej okropne: nazajutrz po śmierci dziecka, Mars i Zerma, których wystawiono na sprzedaż, o mało co nie zostali rozłączeni. Nawet ta pociecha miała im być odmówioną, żeby mieli wspólnego pana. Wystąpił ktoś, co nie mając plantacyi, chciał jednak kupić Zermę, był nim Texar. Miał on już spisać kontrakt z Tickbornem, lecz w ostatniej chwili nowy kupiec ofiarował wyższą cenę. Byłto James Burbank, który był świadkiem tej licytacyi na niewolników. James Burbank potrzebował właśnie mamki dla swojej córeczki: dowiedziawszy się, że jedna z niewolnic Tickborna, której dziecko umarło, odpowiada wszelkim warunkom, zamierzał kupić samą tylko mamkę; ale poruszony łzami Zermy, bez wahania zapłacił za nią i jej męża więcej, aniżeli dotąd ofiarowano. Texar znał Jamesa Burbanka, który już kilka razy wygnał go ze swojego terytoryum, jako człowieka podejrzanej reputacyi. Odtądto nawet datowała się jego nienawiść względem całej rodziny z Camdless-Bay. Probował on walczyć ze swym bogatym współzawodnikiem, a gdy mu się to nie udawało, zawziął się: podwoił cenę żądaną przez Tickborna za metyskę i jej męża. Rezultat był tylko taki, że Jamesowi Burbankowi wypadło zapłacić bardzo drogo za tę parę, gdy mu ją w końcu przysądzono. Tak więc Mars i Zerma nie tylko nie potrzebowali się rozłączyć, lecz mieli objąć służbę u najszlachetniejszego ze wszystkich florydzkich kolonistów. Jakążto było osłodą w ich nieszczęściu i z jakim spokojem mogli teraz patrzeć w przyszłość! Zerma, w sześć lat później, przedstawiała jeszcze typ pięknej metyski. Ta kobieta z energiczną naturą, całem sercem przywiązana do państwa, miała już niejednę sposobność i w przyszłości jeszcze mieć ją będzie dać im dowód swego przywiązania. Mars okazywał się godzien kobiety, z którą miłosierny uczynek Jamesa Burbanka nazawsze go zjednoczył. Był to znakomity typ negrów mających znaczną przymieszkę krwi kreolskiej: wysoki, krzepki, odważny, mógł on oddawać prawdziwe usługi swemu nowemu panu. Zresztą, ani on ani Zerma nie byli traktowani w Camdless-Bay jako niewolnicy: gdy się dali wkrótce poznać z przymiotów serca i umysłu, Marsa przeznaczono wyłącznie do usług młodego Gilberta, Zerma zaś została mamką Dyany i odtąd oboje byli niejako do kółka rodzinnego przypuszczeni. Zerma pokochała dziecię macierzyńską miłością, której nie mogła przelewać na swoje utracone dziecko. Dy czule przywiązała się także do niej; dla tego też pani Burbankowa była przejętą dla Zermy przyjaźnią i wdzięcznością. Gilbert i Mars niemniej przystali do siebie; a gdy przytem zręczny metys wyuczył swego panicza wszelkich ćwiczeń fizycznych, James Burbank rad był z umieszczenia go przy synu. Para naszych niewolników nie znajdowała się jeszcze nigdy w tak szczęśliwem położeniu jak teraz, po wydobyciu się z rąk takiego Tickborna i po oddaleniu od Texara, w którego moc o mało się nie dostała.